The Princess and the Toad
by Intoxicated.Panda
Summary: This certain little prince ss is getting harassed by suitors and pursuers. Looking for a way out,there may be consequences. Such is what Yao's going to find out. Is there ever a happily ever after? Warning: First fanfic, Yao's a marysue almost
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince-ss and the Toad.**

Ok. The original story of the Princess and the Frog (or maybe toad) is not mine.

-the characters don't belong to me, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

-This version of the Princess and the ______ (input frog or toad) is my own.

* * *

The forest was a chorus of wildlife when it was interrupted by loud giggling, and hurrying footsteps. If anyone had ventured into the forest, they would've seen a young person running past them. Whether it was a young male or female, they wouldn't know. It would be best to stare at this figure while he or she was standing still.

This person finally slowed their pace down into a gentle stride and after glancing back the figure scanned the scenery with a questioning expression. Making perfectly sure that the only company was anything four legged or with wings, then pulled out a sphere from its pocket.

Up ahead was a small abandoned well that always seemed to beckon him. It was once a part of an abandoned little town that once stood majestically. There was plenty of time to explore the town and to examine the well this time. Mother was busy with affairs from different households, father was in another country, and the siblings, went to town to do some shopping. Tossing the ball against the trunk of abnormally deformed oak tree near the well was always a favourite past time. Glancing back at the well, he felt pity. The well was once beautiful, with the white flowers that would've been trimmed back if anyone had cared for it. Its wooden little roof now was over grown with the white blossoms and branches, worn from the forces of nature. The white stone had a worn and weathered look as well.

With this distraction in mind, Yao threw the ball hard. It bounced straight up into the sky. Yao gasped in shock as it hit the roof of the well, and straight into its gaping mouth.

Yao's heart dropped, straight into the pit of his stomach, exactly as the precious ball had fallen into the well. He was rooted to the spot when his bubbling fear burst. Dashing towards the well, Yao looked down. As if hoping the ball wouldn't be too far from his reach. But it was hopeless he knew, as he looked down upon the bottomless pit, feeling the same sensation of sinking in the bottom of his stomach.

Tears began to rim his eyes. Fruitlessly, he tried to stifle the cries he feared would come out. Predictably, a soft cry issued from his parted lips, as tears began to pour. Very soon sobs began to rack the small figure, and despondently, he sat down at the base of the old well.

The ball had been a parting gift from a clumsy yet cheerful friend of his. He had moved away, with the promise of marrying him. Yao couldn't help but laugh and challenged him in the end.

"_You'll forget all about me aru," laughed little Yao, as he watched the other boy pout with defiance."Oh, I won't, I promise you!" the other boy shot back, placing his hands on his hips; "I'll beat up all your suitors, marry you, and have at least seven kids!" Yao let out a little screech as he threw a pillow at the odd fellow. The other youth just laughed, ignoring Yao's embarrassed yet peeved objections, to pull out a golden ball, "This is my promise. I'll come back." Abruptly, the objections ceased. Yao was startled. He was taken back by this sudden gesture. His little chest felt tight and hot. His cheeks warm. He hesitated to accept the ball, but when he raised his eyes into the determined gaze of ImYong Soo, he timidly accepted it. Yong Soo grinned, "When I come back, it's going to be a golden ring!" Yao rolled his eyes, but he couldn't shake the embarrassment. "Did you know, golden rings originated from –" _

"_Quiet!" Yao interrupted, as he heaved another pillow into the grinning boy's face._

But that friend had died tragically in an accident. Yao remembered the grief he felt and the fact that he would never see Yong Soo's goofy antics, or happy smile.

He shook violently as he brought his knees to his face and wrapped his arms around them. He bitterly blamed his foolishness as his pain of loss intensified. His pain began to escape through his hiccoughs.

Wiping his face as he looked up, he saw the old and slightly broken wooden bucket.

...Could he?

His train of thought was interrupted when a sweet voice called out, "I don't think that'd be wise."

Fear rattled him out of his cage of despair and regret. No one ever went this far into the forest.

Quickly turning his head, he quickly saw no one.

"Above you." Said the voice, answering his silent question.

Looking up, Yao noticed a frog perched on the rim of the well, where it clearly wasn't there before.

* * *

-I actually came up with this story under an hour of questioning. It's supposed to be funny, but most of my stories are of a different style. This is not comedic for me. Hope you enjoyed it. I've already finished it in my head. The tough part's typing it out.

-One question. Do you guys prefer –aru 's at the end of Yao's sentences?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your reviews! – and thankful hugs for the ones who helped me!

Another warning: My fanfics (all of 'em) go at snail pace. I apologize, but that's how it rolls

* * *

He could not tear his eyes away from the creature, scuttling away on all fours. Wiping his face, he stared back at the frog with a face of outmost confusion. The frog merely gazed back with interest. Frowning, Yao continued to look around, trying to catch the culprit that was teasing him. Yet he saw no one.

Hesitantly rising, he slowly approached the frog. It remained seated on the edge of the well, watching the young boy slowly approach him. He pouted. 'That frog wasn't there a moment ago.' He thought despairingly, wringing his little hands. Taking small tentative steps, he approached the frog cautiously still. Biting his lip, he brought his face closer to the little frogs', his heart rapidly beating. He could see himself being mirrored by those great bulging eyes. His terrified expression reflected back.

"Have I given enough time for you to accept this strange turn of events?" asked the frog in an amused tone. It tilted its own head at the boy in front of it.

Yao recoiled as if he was struck across the face, leaping away from the creature. His thoughts were incoherent and muddled. As they began to properly register, his body began stiffen as his feet became paralyzed. Blood was pounding in his head, as his renewed fear began mounting. His heart loudly began to beat against his ribcage, as a single 'Oh no,' echoed loudly inside of him. Coming to an awful conclusion Yao burst into fresh hot tears, as he started to cry again.

"I suppose I haven't," said the frog quietly, as it continued to stare at him with its bulging eyes.

After awhile of loud sobbing, Yao let a pitiful cry, "Frogs don't talk!" he sounded nearly hysterical.

"Most frogs don't talk da." Agreed the little frog.

"You're not supposed to talk either!" he shouted, "ALL frogs don't talk!"

Yao collapsed back into his muffled cries. A silence hung over the little patch of forest only to be broken occasionally by Yao's cries and moans. "Not only have I lost the ball, I've gone and lost my marbles too!" Yao hiccoughed, trying to wipe his face off furiously, "I'll never be able to marry now!" he glared at the frog with his tear streaked face, as if it was his fault.

There was silence.

"I could return you the ball." suggested the frog.

Yao blinked his remaining tears away still sniffling. He wearily stared up at the perched frog. Accepting help from a talking frog would confirm his own suspicions of his sanity. However, the golden ball was from Yong Soo. Normally there would no chance or hope of recovering it; he was sure. But with a talking frog claiming he could return the ball to him, hope was spurring Yao into accepting the offer. Despite how ludicrous it was.

"Y-you could aru?" he asked tentatively, unable to stop himself from sounding hopeful. His throat felt a little sore from his yelling and crying, that he had to forcefully swallow to allow himself to speak.

The frog stared at the young boy. Through the tear filled eyes and tear streaked expression, there was a sliver of hope in those large golden eyes, a ghost of a smile graced his tear streaked face.

"I could," said the frog sweetly, "But in return, you have to give me what I desire."

Yao gaped up at the frog in concern and bewilderment. His initial thought was, 'how selfish this little frog!' Goodwill, Yao was sure, wasn't even in the reaches of a little frog these days! He pouted as he gave a questioning look at the slimy creature.

'What could a frog want?' he thought, staring at the webbed creature, 'A bucket of flies? Or maybe to take him to a large pond, living in a well must've been very difficult. He could have a nice change in scenery.' He was quiet mulling his thoughts over cautiously, as he lowered his eyes to survey the ground he was resting on. 'If he wanted food for the rest of his life, it could be easily arranged.' Yao thought.

He knew he was desperate. How else could he retrieve it from the bottom of the well? No one would take their time to retrieve a little ball from the well.

"W-what do you want aru?" he asked looking up at it in consideration. But he froze in alarm, as a cold hand gently grasped his heart. Could frogs smile? Yao was taken back, because this one certainly did. In fact, it was an almost sinister smile. Something radiated from this little frog, which made Yao shiver. He barely managed to suppress a whimper, consciously unaware that he was fidgeting with his sleeves.

"I only have three conditions," it explained happily, "I expect you will take your time in accomplishing them da."

Yao was hesitant, "But what are the three conditions aru?"

The frog was silent for a long time, before slowly and deliberately replying, "Something of great importance to me."

Seeing that Yao was about to argue, it injected, "I will reveal them when necessary. You can choose to accept these terms or you can leave without the ball da."

Yao glared at the frog defiantly. This frog was finding some sick pleasure in this, he was sure. It was smiling again! With bulging pitch black eyes and a wide grin, the frog was downright intimidating. If it had teeth, he would've run away in a heartbeat. He puffed up his cheeks as he weighed his options. As far as he knew, the needs of a little toad, no matter how tedious or how hard the tasks may be, they were nothing compared to what was at the bottom of the well.

"I accept," Yao said with a sigh of defeat, staring straight into the little frog's eyes in resignation. His sense of fear was diminishing as a new feeling of determination began to well up in this young boys' chest.

Yao chewed the bottom of his lip as the frog gave another wide smile and said, "Well, then I leave myself in your hands da?" The frog then flipped itself over the edge well, and disappeared.

Yao screamed as he ran to the edge of the well, he heard the splash as the frog hit dark water below. Could frogs hurt themselves like that? It was a high dive. He looked down at the dark tunnel, trying to catch a glimpse of the frog. All he saw was cold stone lining of the well, and the dark void in the middle spreading dark shadows that crept up the side of the well at the bottom, but never straying too far from the dark pit itself. "Mr. Frog? Are you hurt?" asked Yao into the well, "You didn't hurt yourself did you aru?" His voice only echoed.

Then, the frog's voice echoed softly with a teasing air, "Close your eyes and count to twenty.

* * *

I've decided that I'll add aru's at the end of Yao sentences (when he's happy mostly)


	3. Chapter 3

"Whaat?" Yao spluttered indignantly, his hands grasping the edge of well tightly as he frowned with dislike. Apparently, foreigners weren't the only ones that enjoyed teasing him! He blew out hot angry air as he covered his eyes with his hands. But he couldn't deny that he was eager, relieved at the prospect of retrieving the lost ball. Shaking in anticipation he began to count.

"One aru." Began Yao.

"Two aru..."

This is ridiculous aru, maybe I really have gone crazy Yao thought despondently, and it shouldn't come as a surprise he thought when he confronted himself honestly. A spring of unsettling thoughts began to pour into his chest.

"Three aru..."

He only managed to count to eighteen when a giggle startled him, an outburst so devilishly sweet and startling; he lowered his hands away from his face quickly in panic and surprise, blinking in surprise and confusion. Resting at the rim of the stone well in front of him, the frog was gazing up into his startled expression. It smiled triumphantly. Clasped between its tiny wet forelimbs was the little golden ball glittering innocently back.

A rush of overwhelming happiness erupted within Yao as he cried, "You did it Mr. Frog! Thank you so much aru!" Yao bent down and scoped up the ball from the frogs little grasp. He was ecstatic, relief and gratitude filled him as he inspected it, patting the ball dry with his sleeves. Yao hugged the glittering ball as he looked at the frog gratefully.

"I thought I was never going to see it again aru!"Yao told the frog with a grin, tilting his head to examine it. "I was lucky a magical frog lives here aru!" _That or I've gone crazy_ a thought which Yao pointedly ignored.

Yao smiled looking down at the frog. Now that the horrible ordeal was over and done with, his curiosity was piqued. A talking frog! Although unfair, for he had only met the frog in such short time, Yao couldn't help but peg him as cheeky and overly conceited. However, Yao couldn't help but impolitely stare at the creature with curiosity. The latter stared back with interest. It looked like any other ordinary frog he'd ever come across. It could easily fit inside his hand for being so couldn't help wonder if there were any others just like it.

"I trust that you are happy?" said the frog, watching Yao hug the ball lightly to his chest. With a jolt of surprise and crashing back into reality, Yao nodded fervently in response with a smile plastered on his face.

"Mr. Frog?" Yao said looking at the frog curiously.

"My name's Ivan. "Said the frog modestly.

"I-Ivan?" repeated Yao, thoughtfully. Ivan tilted its head in response, which made Yao smile earnestly. "Are there other talking frogs out here in the woods?" Yao asked looking around, seeing nothing but greenery, "I always come here to play, and this is the first time I've meet a talking frog aru."

"No and I wouldn't expect you to." Said Ivan indifferently, " I am the only one that speaks."

Yao blinked in surprise. There was only one frog that spoke? In this vast forest with its dangerous array of critters and living creatures, he was the only one. It uncomfortable sense began to settle about his shoulders, to which Yao quickly realised, was pity. Wouldn't Ivan be really lonely with no one to talk to? Yao thought privately. Feeling sudden empathy for Ivan, he couldn't bring himself to ask further more questions. Being all alone with no one to comfort him when he was sad or lonely, it was a wretched existence, one that crippled even the most noble and brazen of men.

Considering Ivan's feelings and wanting to bring comfort to Ivan, his mind wandered off to his debt.

"I still have to repay you aru." Yao said kindly, "so I'd like to know what you'd like in return aru."

Yao was alarmed when Ivan stopped 'smiling'.

"These things mustn't be rushed. There is no reason to hurry," Said Ivan tenderly, without the ominous smile, "Now is not the best time for you to trouble yourself with these things. You'll return the favour in due time I am sure of it."

Yaos' lips parted in a silent gasp as he merely gazed at the frog. His surprise turned into genuine delight. Ivan was being kind and considerate. The corner of his mouth twitched. So this amphibian wasn't only witty and irksome, he had manners. Despite feeling wary of this 'Ivan', Yao could feel a little affection for the webbed toed critter. "My name's Yao Wang," said Yao cheerfully with a bright smile, "I don't live so far from here aru!"

"Yao Wang," Repeated Ivan as if he was unfamiliar with the pronunciation, and after a moment of contemplation, as if he couldn't help himself he added, "strange name. Judging from your appearance I suppose your name is quite fitting."

"No it's not! And I do not look so strange aru!" Yao insisted with a huff as he took seat on the ground, "I look different, that is true, but I am not strange looking aru!" "Strange doesn't necessarily mean ugly Yao." Ivan said mischievously. Yao sighed; he had suspicions that Ivan enjoyed tormenting and annoying him. Strangely enough this did not deter Yao's curiosity.

"Have you lived in this well all this time aru?" asked Yao curiously looking around at the well. Ivan was silent for awhile, considering his question. "I've lived here for as long as I could remember."Ivan replied, belying a hint of sadness.

Ivan seeing the pity in Yaos' eyes, he grinned, "But I must say. It's nice to have a visitor da."

Hearing this statement, surprise lit up Yaos' eyes as he stared at him. But slowly, the most dazzling smile began to blossom as the corners of his lips lifted. When Yao smiled, his joy touched his eyes, sparkling like amber, and his happiness, contagious.

As they talked, Yao gradually lost track of time. Ivan did not talk very much about himself, only replying with a 'yes', ' no', 'maybe so', or 'I suppose' to almost every question Yao ever asked. There were times in which he began to fear for his sanity. Had he gone crazy? Yao was very sure there was no such cure which instilled terror in his chest. However these thoughts were abandoned whenever Ivan said something close to insulting him. Yao had come to enjoy the irritant that was Ivan strangely enough. It was nice that Ivan appreciated his company. Other than his two much younger and smaller siblings, he had the company of reserved adults that were constantly assaulting him with requests of maturing and developing into the ideal figure of a prosperous individual. That was when his thoughts trailed to his nanny and mother. Yao sat up abruptly with a gasp. He had completely forgotten his afternoon lessons!

"Oh no! I forgot to go see the professor!" Yao wailed, looking at Ivan in terror and almost spinning on the spot in worry. "I have to go Ivan!" Yao began running off towards the direction of his home, when a single thought impeded his actions, one that had finally yet firmly, grasped his full attention with blatant importance and overwhelming demand. As if he had been struck by a wok, he was rooted on the spot. Not knowing how long he stood there, Yao slowly turned to look at the frog. Yao could not leave.

Nervously looking at Ivan, Yao felt compelled to speak of what had suddenly grasped him as he said slowly and hesitantly, "Ivan?" The frog merely gazed up at Yao and answered clearly, "da?" Yao could feel himself grow cold as he tried to collect himself. Rude as it may have been, the words began to form. "I-I'm not crazy am I?" Yao managed to ask.

There was a long pause when after Ivan 'smiled' as he said, "Oh Yao. You're just as sane as I am."

* * *

Yep, I was right. December is not the best time to be doing fan fictions, ever. Christmas shopping was like a battlefield, and I didn't manage to buy everyone presents before the 25th! Ah oh well. I just wanted to say sorry that my story moves so slowly and it seems really boring, and I want to assure you that I'm still working at somehow speeding it up. But I promise the sweet moments, heartaches, and drama will eventually get here... anyways, thank you for the reviews everyone!

-Daaammn, it is winter, like freezing now. When I took my dog out for a walk, we found out that the sidewalk had ice all over! My dog (who weighs 100 pounds) was pulling me everywhere so I was skating across the surface of the sidewalk! Thank God the squirrels hibernate in the winter! I envy ppl who lives where the 'seasons never ever change', particularly where it's warm year round XD;

Sigh, that's one of the longest chapter I've ever written. And it's so damn short!

Merry Christmas everybody and happy holidays!


	4. Chapter 4

Yao huffed silently as he sat on his desk, staring towards the direction of the well. The scene between him, his mother, and the professor flitted before his eyes, only to further the sense of guilt that had latched onto him. Yao winced.

"_I can't believe that you were so inconsiderate Yao." Said Yao's mother, her face full of disappointment and disbelief as she stared at her son who could only stand meekly staying very quiet, while the professor watched with his steely gaze fastened on Yao as he was scolded by his mother._

However, the dawn of dread was unsettling. Nervously, Yao brought his hand to his mouth, having apologized, his thoughts were still the remnants of the rather distressing afternoon. Forget the professor! His thoughts kept tracing back to a certain individual. A certain green individual. A certain _disproportional_ individual with a smile far too large for its face and a pair of bulbous black beady eyes.

Yao stared towards the horizon towards the place where he supposed the well and its irritable inhabitant rested. He groaned slapping himself in the face. Having left the forest, it was like the frog had relinquished its hold on Yao.

Falling back into reality.

It was waking up from a disturbing strange dream. Yao chewed the end of his sleeve nervously. In what were deemed scientific studies, never had there had been a study or finding of an animal capable of human speech and high intellect as far as he was concerned. The frog, named Ivan, was not like a dog. Not like any animal in the world he was sure. Yao grew nauseas. Was Ivan a figment of his imagination? And if it was, where did the name Ivan come from? Why did he exist? Despair was falling hard upon him as he abruptly turned from the window dragging his fingers down the surface of his face.

And there was that one certain that that made him cringe with fear.

Panic seized him as he was now questioning everything that had happened in the forest.

A talking frog - one shady little creature - fishing out his best friend's gift from the bottom of the well.

All of it was impossible, it was all against logic. Yet something tugged at the corner of his mind. In all different cultures, there had been creatures that had brought blessings to the few that have crossed paths with them. But, remembering the large smile on Ivan's face, Yao was forced to run through his head the creatures that would tempt people into ruin.

His pressed both hands to his face. He was indebted to Ivan as well...unless he was a figment of his imagination. Yao chewed the bottom of his lip as he grew angrier in response to his rising fear.

Frogs are delicious came that sly thought, a certain statement that had crossed his mind more than once. Yao smiled a little sadly brushing the thought away. Only to have other thoughts bombard him relentlessly.

He wasn't crazy! Yet his thoughts were overwhelming him. Angrily, yet despondently, brushing the papers off his desk onto the floor, he grew tired, as he stared out at the horizon bathed in golden light. He had left the forest, yet it left a chain tied to Yao consciousness, tugging at his thoughts, an almost intimate beckoning to return to the well.

Back to Ivan.

The source of insanity!

Yao was more angry than afraid now he was sure.

Fine, I'll go back. I'll go back to that frog, and prove to myself that I am not insane, and that it was all because of my imagination! He thought angrily, trying to ignore that fear gnawing at his stomach. Gently resting his head on the desk he began to let his thoughts stew for awhile. His heart was still rapidly beating from the encounter at the well.

I'll go question Ivan, and see what this is all about, he thought as he closed his eyes, unaware that he was trembling. Lifting his head from the desk towards the sun, there was one solution; one thought that did seem very tempting for the young boy. He was desperate...

Frogs don't belong in wells...they belong on your plate he thought viciously. I'll prove to myself that I'm not crazy and if Ivan does talk, he's going straight into a bowl of hot butter and parsley! Sautéed! Smothered in garlic and drowned in...what? White wine?

Eating away your problems was always effective.

Getting up from the desk, he finally flung himself onto bed to bury his face into his sheets. Gently taking out the ball from his pockets, Yao stared at the glittering ball. Did it really fall into the well? Had Ivan really taken this ball from the bottom of the well?

Yao turned to rest on his back on the silken sheets only to shout out furiously, "ImYong Soo! This is all your fault!"

* * *

Oh dear...I've noticed that my chapters are getting shorter! I really must apologize, and that the pace of the story is really slow. This month I plan to try to update faster, and there is also another reason as to why...

Sidenote: I had been having pains along the back of my jaw and it turns out...I have to have ALL of my wisdom teeth dug out and removed!! One tooth was growing horizontally! How is that even possible!? Well, for all those who have wisdom teeth taken out, I was wondering what it was like.

I have to be put asleep next week to have them removed D; ! And for those who had them removed, what do you eat? I don't want to eat mashed up jello from a straw for too long. I'll be like a little fly! A starving fly.

Oh and Thank you very much for the reviews! And yes I did have a nice Christmas and holiday, and I hope all of you enjoyed the holidays too! Where ever you may be!


	5. Chapter 5

In a desolated area, a cold and once beautiful well still stubbornly stands and yet something else stood just as proudly and just as stubbornly.

From the mouth of the well emerged the tiny forehands of a special web-toed inhabitant. Pulling himself up from the cold well, Ivan peered at the sun that was pouring all its warmth onto the frigid amphibian in greeting. He did not move from the comfortable position as he enjoyed bathing under the ray of light. If he was given the choice to, he would've stay in that position to soak up the warmth all afternoon.

_Rustle _

Ivan was startled, slightly, as he heard the faint noise behind him. Turning around Ivan saw what had crossed paths with him, a young boy standing before him silently, watching him with expressionless face. His pale face glowed warmly from the sun and his eyes reproachful, yet his lips were set unsmiling. His hands held behind his back, as if to hide something.

Yao stood silently, his hands curled into tight fists behind him as he stared at the frog that was now facing him. His heart was beating furiously not from the journey but from the consequences of returning. He had not wanted to come back but the pull towards the well was unyielding. Unable to sleep he found himself leaving home early in the morning, well equipped than he was the day before, quickly heading towards the well. Yao watched as the frog remained silent. His body was trembling slightly as he tried to firmly stand his ground.

_Don't talk _he pleaded quietly to himself.

Stares were being quietly exchanged.

_Please just stay quiet._

_I'm not asking for much!_

Earlier this morning Yao found that he was praying. He didn't know what to do and the lack of sleep had only exhausted him. Waking up early, irrational thoughts were running vibrantly through his head, as he left. He had been hoping that if he had returned to the well the green inhabitant would've vanished, that all his problems and fears would disappear.

It was quite the opposite.

A giggle rippled across the tense atmosphere nearly sending Yao collapsing into a pitiful pile. Ivan smiled 'serenely' at the young boy that continued to stare in what looked like disbelief and, to Ivan's shock, sudden notice of what seemed to be a flicker of insurmountable anger behind the golden eyes that had once looked dolefully at him.

Ivan watched with amusement as Yao scowled yet remained silent.

'_Not talking?'_ Thought Ivan who felt the strange desire to just simply irk the easily frustrated boy, which was now compelling him to speak.

He watched with mounting interest at the fear behind tawny eyes when all of a sudden the young boy lurched forward. Ivan blinked with mild surprise and concern, as the Yao took firm and sturdy strides up to him. Before he could feel alarm, Ivan was forced to 'look up' to Yao as the boy as now at the foot of the well, towering over him. He stared at the pure conflict behind the troubled yet gorgeously stubborn set of tawny eyes framed by dark hair.

Another silence mushroomed between them.

"Well...I couldn't say I wasn't expecting an early visit." Said Ivan teasingly.

Yao's eyes flickered with fear just beneath the surface and as Ivan watched, his tongue darted over pale lips. Ivan was captivated when all of a sudden the sky literally came crashing all around him.

**Thwak!**

--

Yao stared at Ivan through the net that he had been holding behind his back all this time.

_Oh God, I've done it._

Before him, everything happened in one fluid movement. Immediately Yao took out the tin container behind his back and in one swift movement seized the frog with his right hand, and dropped him straight into the square container. Not stopping there, he 'gently' slammed the lid tightly onto the container. Still, his fingers fiddled idly the corner of the box. Vaguely, Yao remembered to leave a small opening for Ivan to be able to breathe comfortably. Vaguely he could remember placing the box before him only to collapse onto the ground as he stared at it.

Yao did not know how long he stared at the container before he reached forwards, with shaking hands, to hold the container gingerly to his ears.

It was several minutes before he could confirm that it was silent.

Yao could almost breathe a sigh of relief.

"...You know...where I come from; this isn't how we greet people in the morning." Came the reply for the corner of the box.

* * *

Thank you everybody for the reviews – you guys know who you are! They're very inspiring and honestly touching. I just wish I could contribute more to you guys TTxTT, so I'll just telepathically send you guys hugs. But I must say rereading this fanfic, I think I did rush it so the last chapter wasn't so interesting/captivating (a sad attempt to hurry it up). So I'm sorry.

A turn for worse (maybe)- I think this fanfic is heading for mostly angst and hurt/comfort. I'm trying to stick to humour and romance, and I'm also trying to expand on the relationship between the two, but where I'm heading, I don't think most people will enjoy the slow pace and the themes of this fanfic very much (so it'll get boring over a few/many chapters). It's mainly fluff. So I'm asking the people who are just reading this for just humour and the people with little patience, to just give up on it XD.

Oh, and my teeth are good, thank you very much! It was scary being knocked out. And the person who suggested baby food- It wasn't so bad. I'm also over the whole yogurt diet thing (I never wanna eat fruits ever again) and congee diet.

And now- I have alot of catching up in reading fanficcies, I also have to comment on them (turns out, even some of my 'favourited' ficcies, I didn't even comment on!). I either forgot, or I was absolutely sure I commented on them. I am SUCH an idiot.

Aaannnd- it may be late, but Happy New Year for the certain individuals that may read this. Hope you guys a happy and prosperous new year! Take care of yourselves everyone!


End file.
